Unheard love
by Tigertatt00
Summary: Danny finds it difficult when he finds out that Riley and Ben are getting married. Will Danny tell Riley his true feelings towards her, or will he do what's best for their friendship? (one-shot)


Hands held tight, words unspoken. Ben and Riley looked into each other's eyes. Smiles drifted through their faces and adrenaline surged through their every heart beat.

Riley and Ben had been together for over two years. Both of them had become close, but there was always one doubt in Riley's mind that prevented her from going further into their relationship. She had never understood it, until it was the day she was most looking forward to in her whole life. Her wedding.

"How long has it been since you went to a romantic first class hotel?" Ben reached out his arms and swept her towards him.

"Yesterday, when I went to see my mother!" Her heart beamed at the warm sensation of Bens body near by. "Why?" She put her arms around Ben and gave him a soft touch to the lips.

"Because, it's your birthday soon, and I want to make a big surprise for you... That includes a hotel!" Riley nodded in agreement and giggled. He put his hands on her waist and they started swaying side to side with their heads resting on each other.

Soon after, Danny strolled in, resting baby Emma on his chest. His huge smile faded away as he noticed Riley and Ben. His whole body dropped down into a blizzard. He walked through, passing a couple he didn't want to see. He didn't say a word, just walked straight passed them awkwardly.

"Hey Danny!" Riley's kind voice alarmed him. "How's my little baby girl!" She skips over to Danny's chest, leaning over to where Emma was balanced, kicking her legs violently and screaming joyfully as she tickled her tummy. Danny observed Riley's every smile, laugh and goofy face she put on for her.

"You're so good with her!" He gave a nervous tick, and hoped that she wouldn't question his feelings towards her.

"Na, you're another father to her. Plus she loves you to bits and I could never compete with that!" She smiled and gazed up at Danny. For a moment all of Danny's worries and discomforts ended. There were just a few seconds where they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

Suddenly a distracting noise came between them as Ben purposefully cleared his throat. Danny reluctantly looked away, noticing Ben. Then he noticed what he had just done. She's going out with Ben, I can't interfere. He stood up dramatically, accidentally knocking a chair back. Riley stood up slowly looking suspicious. Ben laughed and gave way into Riley, hugging her from behind.

"Just saying guys, I'm the actual father, so if it's ok with you, I'm just going to take her off your hands!" He chuckled and grabbed Emma from Danny's hands. Riley instantly turned away from him, and started going towards Ben. He couldn't believe it, maybe he was just imagining a world where Riley loves him, where they became more than just friends.

As Riley and Ben were laughing quietly, close together with Emma by their side, Danny just stood there, observing them. He knew that this was what was suppose to happen, that he couldn't interfere or make anything else complicated. So we walked out, head bent, body slouched, and with a weakened heart.

Two days later, Danny had moved out. Ben had offered for Riley to live with him and Danny couldn't take it. "Every day I would see her, in her dressing gown, walking out of Bens room, walking past me with a huge grin on her face. It's as if she's comfortable with me around, but I'm not with her!" Tucker and Bonnie sat opposite with their head in their hands, gorming out directly at Danny. "She's the one for me, I couldn't live without her. I can't distract myself whenever I think of her. Then I see her with Ben and I just can't take it. The minute I think about them together, I..." His head flopped onto the table. "I've done everything I can to avoid them, but when I come into this new flat every day, I realize why I moved." The door burst open with Riley opening her arms out to announce herself to everyone.

"Hello my amazing friends and family!" She charged into the room as if she owned the flat and jumped onto the sofa patting it to call Danny over. "Danny, I need to talk to you!" His hand ruffled the back of his head. Tucker and Bonnie jumped up and stood in front of his way.

"Before you leave, you need to know that you can't change anything between Riley and Ben!" Tucker pointed at Bonnie for back-up.

"He's right son, you have to move on. I know you'll get through it, we all do!" He nodded and walked through the middle of them, to reveal Riley sitting comfortably on the sofa, observing her nails. He smiled sincerely as he perched next to her.

"Ok, there are two things I need to discuss with you. The first is how your move went." She smiled politely. "I mean, why did you move? Is it because I moved in?" She placed her hand onto his knee, gripping it tightly. "If it is then I guess we can work something out." As Riley was talking, Danny's eyes were fixed on her, not regarding the fact the she was talking to him. He started to blush, so looked down. Her hand was still on his leg, but there was something new. He frowned questionably at the sight of it. Riley quickly drew back her hand and hid it.

"That's the second thing I wanted to talk to you about," She gave him a concerned look. "I wanted to talk to you about it before I told the others." She looked around, making sure Tucker and Bonnie weren't anywhere to be seen. "I'm engaged! He proposed to me, Danny! We're getting married in a months time!" A beam of light centralized her, while a darkened cloud covered Danny.

His face was still. No expression came from it. Is this it? This is how I'm supposed to get over Riley? He sat up, trying not to give a negative reaction. Forcing a smile, he stood up gingerly taking her hands to lift her too.

"So, what do you think?"

"I will follow you wherever you go, and support you in every single way possible."

Still holding her hands, Riley took them away as her cheeks reddened. She looked at him disappointedly as if she wanted a different answer. She still had doubts about Ben, but didn't know what it was that was keeping her from doing the right things with him.

"Well, I better go. Got a lot to plan out!" As Riley turned round to close the door, Danny saw a faint tear on her cheek. "Bye Danny."

Silence lifted through his new apartment. Danny was still facing it, didn't move an inch. A door squeaked open. Both Bonnie and Tucker slowly walked in. They had obviously heard what had just happened. Silence had still filled the room as Danny's eyes watered and his mum gave him a fierce hug.

Struggling through every breath, a month had passed. It had never once occurred to Danny that this day would eventually arrive. Every breath was shaken, every move was stiff. He had to get over her. It was the morning of the wedding day; Danny had slowly gotten out of his bed. After opening his door to reveal a quiet apartment, he threw off his shirt and wandered to the bathroom. As he closed the door, he could smell something faint. Riley was baking pancakes in the kitchen. "Riley what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?"

"It doesn't take THAT long to get ready, does it?" She looked up at Danny, holding a frying pan in one hand and a plate in another.

"Well, don't waste them, one person can only eat so many pancakes!" He strolled over and slumped into the chair after having a restless night. Riley smiled as he ate, she ruffled his hair and leaned over to plant a kiss on top of his head. He stopped eating and turned round facing her.

"Why did you do that?" The pancakes still in his mouth slipped down his throat.

"Do what?" She put her hand down from his ruffled hair and stood still.

"Touched my hair and kissed my head as if we were an old married couple!" His chair pulled round as he stood up to meet her eye level. Heat generated through Riley as she felt intimidated. She stood directly in front of him, only being able to see his sweltered body, and willingly staring at his six-pack.

"You think I did that on purpose?" She stood back, somehow dreading it. Danny relaxed, feeling repentant.

"Well, I thought you did." She smiled politely and edged closer to hug him. "It did feel nice though!" He joked as he welcomed her into his arms. "For some reason it felt right" Riley, still holding him had her ear to his heart. A soft beating settled her.

"I agree," his heart beat had risen as he heard the words spill out of her mouth. "You're a good man Danny, I can count on you any day." She reluctantly backed off, leaving Danny empty handed. "I'd better go. I guess you're right about women taking a while to get ready on their wedding day." She laughed as she picked up her phone to leave. She hesitated, then noticed that her bag was on the sofa. "My bag..." As she went down to pick it up, she accidentally touched Danny's hand as he too tried to pick it up. Their hands met, but they didn't move or let go afterwards. Both turning their heads, they stared into each other's eyes. Riley slightly leaned over, but hesitated and withdrew. Danny knew why she had done that. His fingers softly touched her lips and leaned over, then gently lifted up her chin and drew closer, falling into their first kiss. Sparks shone and glowed around them as they melted into each other's lips. Nothing else mattered in that specific moment. Danny held her close, racing his fingertips through her silken hair, repeatedly kissing her. Until suddenly a deliberate cough had echoed through the room.

Tucker. His arms tightly crossed while shaking his head at the sight of the unexpected couple kneeling down by the sofa. Danny and Riley had both stopped what they were doing, but their lips were still touching. "Now, this isn't what I expected from both of you!" He patrolled into the room, circling around them. Danny and Riley parted from each other's lips and slowly rested against the sofa after hearing Tucker's awkward encounter. "What would Ben think of this. For crying out load Riley, it's your wedding day!" His voice grew louder.

"Tucker please don't mention this to Ben, not to anyone!" She shot up, nearly hitting Danny. "Tucker, I didn't mean to, it's just that..." She couldn't say the words, her mind went blank. She was in so much shock and panic that she collapsed onto the floor.

"Why did you do this, man?" Tucker swept over the sofa and questioned Danny's gaze towards Riley. "Yes, I know you love her, but it's her wedding day. You can't mess up her mind now!"

" I... I couldn't help myself." He lay there, holding Riley's head in his lap. "I'll put her in my bed to rest, until she wakes up." He picked her up effortlessly and glided her into his room.

"My friend, this has gotten out of hand." Tucker's shamed voice pierced Danny in the chest. He didn't mean for this to go so far. He had lost control, she was just irresistible. "You can't tell Ben."

"Why not? He'll understand!" He stared at his friend. Eyebrows lifted, he shook his head.

"Just let her go," he straightened up and threw a suit at him "get ready, we have a long day ahead of us."

The hours blurred into each other as it was time for the wedding. The church was filled with people wearing indescribable clothing. Danny wondered his surroundings, circling repeatedly until he fell into his brother.

"Danny! I can't believe this day would come, it's like a dream come true!" A huge grin emerged on his face. He threw his hand onto his brothers shoulder and said, "Go check on the misses will you? It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!" He then left to check on his high school friends who had just arrived.

As Danny wondered off towards Riley's room, he passed Tucker and Bonnie, they were both in deep conversation, but when he walked passed, their conversation instantly stopped.

"Danny," Bonnie spread her arms out to prevent him from walking further. "I don't want to say I told you so sweetie." She flew in towards a motherly hug. "I love you son and I would do anything to support you." She grabbed him by the shoulders and smiled, then stood on the front of her toes to kiss him on the head. A saddened look was fixed into his face. He looked willingly towards Tucker, but all he did was smile sympathetically. He carried on walking until he reached his destination. He took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Danny hesitantly opened the door.

There she was, Riley Perrin. She wore a light colored champagne dress that glided from her thinned, elegant body and spread out from her hips downwards. The bottom of the dress had a lacy hem while the top was sleeveless and had a crystal embroidered neckline. She was beautiful. As Danny walked through the door way, he noticed that there was one thing missing. Her smile. A sudden pain shot through him as he rushed over to wipe away her tears with his white handkerchief. She looked up at him and slowly pushed him away.

"We have to talk Danny, we can't just forget what happened this morning!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What do you mean? I want you to explain to me what happened, I don't just randomly kiss you for no reason, Danny. It's my wedding day for goodness sake. I have been waiting for this day since I was a child!"

"I lost control ok!" He threw his arms around, pacing up and down. "I couldn't resist it!" He rushed closer towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. "I know I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry. But I know for one thing, that you shouldn't worry about this anymore. Your going to marry my brother! The man who you have loved your whole life, if you love him so much, surely you wouldn't be worried out us, about our future relationship."

"No, I'm sorry..." She lowered down into a chair, her dress widening. "Your right, I shouldn't be having doubts when I'm going to marry the man of my dreams."

"Wait, doubts?" His body dragged down, pulling him towards the floor. "What doubts?" He knelt in front of her, her head lowered.

"Nothing!" She jumped up and pushed Danny through the door. "I'll see you later on alright?" She slammed the door closed before she heard another word from his softened voice. She leaned back against the door and dragged herself down, sliding down the door ending her up on the floor with her head in her hands.

Danny touched the handle of the door, wanting to open it and kiss her again, but he knew that it would only make matters worse. Cautiously walking away from the door, looking back every so often to see if she would come out and realise why he kissed her in the first place. I can't tell her the truth, it would mess everything up.

As Danny walked into Church, everyone was looking at him.

"Danny come over here, we're waiting for Riley!" Ben shouted across the room. "Your my best man bro, quickly before she comes. Does she look great?" His whole body jumping up and down in excitement. It was painful for Danny to watch, he didn't want to hide what happened earlier from him. At some point he had to mention it to him, but when?

"She looks amazing" he smiled.

Ben beamed in excitement and hit him playfully on the chest. All Danny did was give a fake laugh, trying to play along. "Here she comes!" A large man jumped, repeatedly waving his arms, signaling everyone to stand up. The band were ready to play. The conductor gave a graceful signal, and the band started playing.

Music soars through the room, stroking a smile onto everyone's faces, apart from one. Danny regretfully peered through the crowd. She elegantly walked down the isle, reflecting on her events earlier in the day. She scanned her surroundings, then as she looked in front of herself and saw the two men she didn't want to see. Even though she regretted the sight of them, a smile still emerged from her saddened face. Her long silken dress trailed behind her, collecting the flowers that were deliberately dropped. Unexpectedly, the isle ended and she screamed to a halt. Her eyes near to Bens, his hands reaching out.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today with this man and women to be joined in holy matrimony!" The minister reached out his arms. "Before this starts to kick off, does anyone know of this lawful impediment, if these two shall not be married, if so, then say so now." A deeding silence broke loose, the seconds felt like minutes. Danny had his head down. He was bursting to announce his true love to Riley, to give a speech that would have blew her away and would have swept her off her feet. He wanted to so badly, but what would Ben think of him after that? He couldn't do it to his brother. He loved her too much to let her go like Danny did. "Do you, Ben Wheeler take thee, Riley Perrin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" A murmuring echoed through the crowd after his two meaningful words.

"And do you, Riley Perrin take thee, Ben Wheeler to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I..." Her gaze went from Ben to Danny. She longingly stared at him, hoping that he'll look up. He did, he looked deep into her eyes, his eyes dripping with shattered glass. His head gently shook side to side, Riley knew what he was trying to say, that if she went through this, it would be the end of their friendship and probably the end of seeing each other ever again. A louder murmuring filled the church hall.

"Riley?" Ben looked into her eyes, waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath.

"I do." A sigh of relief hit everyone. Danny however, brought Tucker over and handed him the rings. He had to get out of there, so turned round and walked on the side of the isle. "Not!" He stopped. "I do not take you as my husband Ben!" His face sunk, questions raced through his head. She placed a warm hand on his face. "You're a great man, but where will this go? I thought I loved you, but love is something completely different to me." She stood up straight and turned slightly to the right, facing Danny. "Love is kind, love is a soul mate who you have known your whole life. If I married you Ben, then someone's love would have failed, you don't love me Ben. You love the sound of us being married. I've noticed that since we have progressed in our relationship. I'm sorry, but there's someone else in my life who not just loves the sound of us together, but loves my every being."

"But Riley... Who, how, who are you talking about?"

"The one I truly love!" She stroked Bens face as she wondered passed him, leading her behind Danny. "But it all depends on if he loves me too?" She reached her arm out onto his shoulder.

He turned round, tears down his bloodshot eyes.

"I can't..." His eyes weeping with terror of being in this very place. Riley quickly took his hand and put it onto the side of her face.

"Am I making a fool of myself, or is there really something in you that agrees with me?" His hand on her face tightens and his other hand draws her dress towards him.

"I love you Riley, I can never stop thinking about you. Every night I stare at the wall thinking of how magical it would be, then I hear about you getting married and my heart dies. But I stood by you the whole way through." She smiled and drew her fingertips through his ruffled hair. "I can't imagine life without you," his voice faded as both of them drew in closer to each other, their lips touched slightly, then a sudden burst of enchantment flurried through them as they melted into each other's lips. They breathed in deeply and kissed again, yet another spark of power lifted them as they held onto each other's grasps. From that moment on, their journey began.


End file.
